DE 10 2008 011 557 A1 discloses a generic exhaust gas cooler having a heat exchanger insert and a plurality of heat exchanger sets integrated between an inflow region and an outflow region of the exhaust gas. These heat exchanger sets comprise cooling pipes having cooling ribs, the heat exchanger insert being surrounded by an inner housing, the side walls of which are arranged at a distance from the perforated side walls of the heat exchanger insert. Oblique guide ducts for transferring the coolant from a coolant inlet via the individual heat exchanger sets to the coolant outlet are provided between the closed side walls of the heat exchanger insert and the adjacent side walls of the housing. The known exhaust gas cooler is intended to prevent in particular excessive heating of the housing.
DE 10 2008 011 558 A1 discloses a heat exchanger in a housing having a plurality of heat exchanger sets integrated between an inflow region and an outflow region of an exhaust gas. These heat exchanger sets comprise guides having cooling ribs and have trough-like, stamped turbulators out of the planes of the cooling ribs on the circumference of the cooling pipes. This is intended to allow particularly effective heat exchange.
In exhaust gas coolers of the known type, extremely high thermal loads often occur, as a result of which the service life, in particular of an outer housing, is limited.